My Girlfriend
by littlemissfg
Summary: This is for FearofChicken13's contest. Wally serenades Kuki, but how?.. A little bit of candle-light?.. A nice dinner?.. Or producing a song to her in front of everyone in a club, while playing the guitar..  Fact: I wrote the song.


_**This is for Fearofchicken's contest**_

_**My Girlfriend**_

Soft music was heard from a teen's room. The boy strung some notes on his black electric guitar. He loved that thing. He was currently practicing… He has been for three weeks.

He wrote down some more notes on the piece of paper, that was beside him. As he turned from his guitar to his window, he noticed a large cloud forming, towards his house. The teenager curiously walked over to his window, he stared out it.. Wondering…

The boy was wearing his usual orange and white top, with denim jeans.

"It better no bloody rain! It could ruin everything, for tonight!" he said, as he placed his guitar, in it's black and orange guitar case. "Wallabee." called his mother. "What?" he asked… more liked shouted. "Your friend is here!" his mother shouted back.

"Shit!" he said, under his breath.. He had forgotten, that he told Hoagie to come over. "Wallabee Beatles, did I hear a swear word coming from your mouth!" shouted his mother. "No.. mum.. You must be hearing things." he replied. Hoagie sniggered, as he slowly walked into the boy's room. "Did Wallykins swear…" he said, in a baby voice. "Oh shut up." Wally replied.

Hoagie was wearing a light top, with black trousers, and sneakers. "So.. Are you still going through with this?" asked Hoagie, as he sat down on his friend's computer chair. "Ya.. And I'm shit.. Crapping myself.. I don't know if I can do this.." replied Wally. He never ushered the S word in case his mother heard him.. Again.. "Well.. At least she'll be happy.. And will even love you more." chuckled Hoagie. Wally glared at him.. He wasn't in the mood for Hoagie's lame jokes. His face turned into a frown. His own best friend wasn't really helping him, at this moment in time. He was about to open his mouth, when he thought of something.. His frown soon turned into a grin. "Rumours say.. You got yourself a girlfriend too.." Wally stated. Hoagie blushed a bright pink, he stared down at his feet. "Yeah.. And what's that to you…" he said, while still blushing.

"Why are we going to Lime Ricky's?" asked Kuki, as she stared at her best friend. She was wearing her hair up in a nice Japanese Bun, and in her ears she had dangly gold earrings. She also had on a low green top, and black skinny jeans, with black dolly shoes. Abby turned towards her friend. "Because, we're gonna have some fun." she replied. Abby had her usual hair in a long plait, but tonight she didn't have her red cap on. She wore a long red and blue top, with black leggings, with black boots. "Yeah.. But why am I going to Lime Ricky's dress like this?" she questioned, while pointing to her sexy bun, and her make-up. "Girl, you look amazing.. What's your shampoo, Abby needs to get it.." said Abby, while trying to change the subject. "It's Eve's Garden soft lavender shampoo and conditioner-.. Hey!.. Abby!" Kuki said, while realising Abby was changing the subject.

"C'mon Kuki.. Abby thinks she can see an empty table." said Abby. The teenage girl, dragged her best friend into the club. She sat her at a booth near the stage, that stood in the middle of the room.

"Right guys! We have a special person coming on stage next.. So don't go anywhere." said the girl that was on stage. She put down the microphone, and walked off stage. Two boys were carrying a chair, and a mike stand. They placed them in the middle. The lights turned off, and neon colours flashed onto the stage.

"Girl, what do you want to drink.. I'm buying?" asked Abby. "Emm.. Lemonade." replied Kuki, as she stared into space. "Okay.. I'll won't be long." replied Abby, as she winked.. Did she wink?…

Soft footsteps were heard, as the next act came out from backstage. Quiet whispers where heard all around the room.. And Kuki snapped out of her day dream.

"This song goes out to my girlfriend.. Kuki Sanban." said Wally, as he sat down on the wooden chair. He had his black guitar in his hands, and he began to play soft gentle notes.

(**okay I made this song up, sooo no harsh comments)**

"_When I see your smile, it makes me smile too." _He stared towards, the Japanese girl. She was speechless.

"_When I see your beautiful eyes, I can't help but fall in love with you… Again._

_We always laugh together, and that's my favourite part."_

_*_Some random person, starts playing the drums_*_

"_My girlfriend, is the best… My girlfriend is the beautifulist.. _

_She always has guys chasing after her… but they'll never get her._

_For I've captured her heart… _

_I think my girlfriend is a Angel in disguise…"_

"_The way you walk, can drive any man crazy for ya.._

_The way you talk, makes me love ya even more…_

_I don't know if I'm the right man for you.. _

_But I'll treat you right.. And keep loving you…"_

_My girlfriend, is the best… My girlfriend is the beautifulist.. _

_She always has guys chasing after her… but they'll never get her._

_For I've captured her heart… _

_I think my girlfriend is a Angel in disguise…"_

"_Ohhh… I don't know what to do…. Ohh.. But I can't help but keep falling in love with you…"_

*Drums stop…*

Wally continued to play his own guitar chords. He then stopped and looked towards his girlfriend. The room was completely silent. Even Abby was speechless. Hoagie on the other hand grinned. A few seconds later, and all of the teens (especially the girls) clapped loudly. Wally slowly walked towards his girlfriend. He wasn't really bothered, if they were all clapping. The one thing on his mind was Kuki. Kuki was sitting in the booth, blushed softly, and stared at her boyfriend. He bent down to her face. "I hoped you liked it." he said. She slowly grinned.


End file.
